Detrás de las camaras MSLN
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Buenos días, tardes, noches querido publico apreciador del famoso Programa para TV, con adaptación al anime, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. Aqui les mostraremos todo lo que paso durante la filmacion de esta franquicia. Los secretos jamás revelados de las protagonistas [Capitulo 2 de 10]
1. Nanoha y Fate

Buenas noches lectores ¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien, si leyeron "El Disfraz" esperaban la conti de "¡¿Pero que carajos...?!" hoy pero el cap me salio mas largo de lo esperado... gomena... posiblemente entre mañana o pasado se los traigo. Y para los que sigan "El Disfraz" la conti mañana porque el cap esta realmente corto y lo llevo bastante adelantado, una cosa de nada y lo acabo.

Oh el jueves es mi cumple por si me quieren felicitar son libres de hacerlo por reviews o mensajes de FB si no entrare en depre ok no.

* * *

—Buenos días, tardes, noches querido publico apreciador del famoso Programa para TV, con adaptación al anime,Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha.—introducía una castaña con diferentes tonalidades en su cabello de manera natural, ojos marrón algo inexpresivos pero amables, gafas negras con azul marino, piel ligeramente bronceada gracias al clima mexicano, vestida de una polera gris,chaqueta azul marino con detalles amarillo fosforescente sobre esto, aparte un pantalón de mezclilla, VANS color azul marino y una postura nada femenina (sinceramente) en la forma de sentarse.

Se encontraba en lo que parecía un pequeño estudio de grabación con 2 asientos a lado suyo rodeada de cámaras.

—Hoy es un día especial, pues se cumplen 12 años desde el primer capítulo que todos recordamos de esta franquicia ¿Quién me puede decir el nombre del capítulo?—pregunto la chica al público, una chica x, levanto la mano y se le cedió el micrófono.

—El capítulo se llama "¿Esto se considera un encuentro misterioso?"

—¡Muy bien chica que no conozco!—La chica iba renegar que si la debía conocer pero la castaña no le hizo caso. —Pues bien, 12 años han pasado, nuestras pequeñas llevan mucho tiempo en algo tan simple que les otorgo fama mundial así que hoy en vivo y en directo yo Hibari Sucaretto* les traigo a Takamachi Nanoha y Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

Por el otro lado, completamente opuesto al público entraron 2 jóvenes de aproximadamente 21 años. Ambas realmente hermosas y de figura bastante envidiable.

La primera poseía un hermoso cabello desparramado en su espalda de color cobrizo/pelirrojo contrastando a la perfección sus ojos lavanda y su piel nívida. Vestía un sencillo vestido azul índigo de tirantes y tacos café crema, si usaba maquillaje debía ser bastante ligero porque en realidad no se notaba.

La chica a su lado tampoco se quedaba atrás, llevaba un vestido de diseño similar pero en color negro completamente. Su cabello brillaba de un hermoso rubio en una coleta hasta casi al final y sin duda sus ojos color borgoña atraían la atención de cualquiera.

Como un complemento, ellas usaban un brazalete, la cobriza en su mano izquierda algo que parecía una pequeña canica de color rojo y la rubia un triángulo color amarillo con otro mostaza mas pequeño por dentro pero su muñeca derecha.

—Tomen asiento, un placer tenerlas aquí—dijo la chica respetuosamente. Que era mas alta que la ojos lavanda y del mismo tamaño que la ojos borgoña.

—Igual es un placer estar aquí—respondieron a coro.

—Oh ya cásense...—dijo en voz baja pero todo el estudio escucho.—¿Que?

—Nada—dijo la rubia contrariada.

Las recién egresadas se sentaron junto a la joven de gafas.

—Pues bien, ahora desvelaremos lo que pasa atrás de cámaras así que ¡fuera formalidades!—exclamo la peculiar joven de 14 años.

El público vitoreó a coro.

—Dígame señorita Nanoha ¿Como se dio toda esta idea?

—Pues en realidad todo surgió gracias a unos dibujos de Fate-chan—Respondió la mencionada

—¿dibujos?

—Así es—asintió—A ella le encantaba el anime y después de ver Dragón Ball Z se le imagino que tenía poderes y transformaciones y cosas así.

—¿Y después...?—pregunto la conductora.

—Después...

 _—_ _Deberías hacerle un manga—dijo una cobriza._

 _—_ _¿Tu crees...?—pregunto una rubia._

 _—_ _¡Si! ¡Y después le sacaran un anime que se verá en todo el mundo!—exclamo._

 _—_ _¿Estarias conmigo?—pregunto._

 _—_ _¡Hasta el final!_

 _—_ _Tengo una idea para eso..._

 _—_ _¿De qué va eso Fate-chan?—pregunto la niña de 9 años._

 _—_ _Hacer una mini-serie de nosotras Nanoha, ya sabes tipo bien y mal—dijo Fate virando la vista._

 _—_ _¡Oh! suena genial—admitió.—¿Como seria?_

 _—_ _Pues había pensado en capítulos de 20 minutos. Y subirlos a un canal de YouTube_

 _—_ _¡Yo tengo una pero nunca e subido nada, podemos usarla! —exclamo Nanoha con emoción._

 _—_ _Perfecto—sonrío—Me gustaría que fueras la protagonista._

 _—_ _P-Pero es tu idea y además yo no soy buena actriz...—alegó._

 _—_ _Seré la antagonista al principio, después seré co-protagonista así que tranquila, además de que encargare mucho de los efectos especiales—puntualizó._

—Y así fue como salió el proyecto—Finalizó Nanoha el relato.

—¿Entonces esto surgió gracias a Dragón Ball? Wow, igual que Naruto—dijo una chica castaña que tiraba mas para rubio de ojos marrones y vestida con un jeans recto y claro, una polera blanca, gafas doradas de metal** y tennis blancos.

—¿Tu quien eres?—Pregunto Fate con un tic en el ojo al ver como abrazaba cariñosamente a la cobriza.

—¿Are? Yo soy la segunda reportera, mi nombre es Kihara CJ.—viro la vista a Nanoha—Pero para vos puedo ser solo Kihara.

—¡Sempai!—regaño la Argentina a la Ecuatoriana.

—Ya, ya, Tranquila Kouhai—dijo la chica de 17 años sentándose a lado de la de 14.

—Bueno, quitando eso. Empecemos con la entrevista a estas estrellas del día de hoy.—Dijero Senpai y Kouhai a coro a lo que el público vitoreó.

Después de un colado quedo que Hibari haría la primera pregunta,

—Algo que siempre he querido saber—mencionó la de gafas azul marino.—¿Ustedes son pareja oficial ya?

Ambas chicas palidecieron.

—¿Debemos responder?

—Firmaron un contrato—dijo la castaña mortalmente seria—Además ya conozco la respuesta.

—¡¿Entonces para que carajos preguntas...?!—Preguntaron ambas rubias y la cobriza.

—Para romper los corazones de los fans del NanoYuuno.

—No jodas ¿Eso todavía existe?—pregunto Kihara

—Aunque no lo creas, aún se hacen los dignos.—respondió Hibari.

—Así es—se oyó la voz de Fate y todos guardaron silencio viéndola expectante.—Nanoha y yo somos pareja

—¿Desde los 9 años?—Pregunto Kihara.

—¿Pero que?

—Se notaba a leguas—completo la rubia de ojos marrones.—Hicieron que mi Kouhai se hiciera Yurista, escritora y que la conociera.

—Ya...

—¡Vámonos a lo picante!—Exclamo la chica pre-universitaria ante la cara contrariada de Nanoha y la resignada de la chica de secundaria.—¿Siguen Vírgenes? ¿Quién es la Tachi? ¿Quién es la que normalmente cela? ¿Porque a Nanoha le llamaron Demonio Blanco? ¿Están casadas en secreto? ¿De dónde sacaron a Vivio?

—¿Porque vine?—se pregunto Fate a si misma.

—Seven Arcs y A-1 nos obligaron—le respondió Nanoha a su pareja mencionando el nombre de los estudios con los que trabajaban.

Fate masculló algo intendible.

—¡Pero ya respondan! ¿Siguen Vírgenes?—ambas actrices de sonrojaron—Eso es un no¿Quién es la Tachi?—Nanoha escondió su cara en sus manos mientras Fate se recargaba en la silla y silbaba desviando la mirada.—Ambas son Teko—concluyó Kihara.

—¿Quién es la que normalmente cela?—pregunto Hibari y Nanoha se hundió mas en su asiento mientras Fate se sobaba su brazo.—¡Ah~! ¡No jodan!—exclamo.

—¡No soy celosa!—exclamo la Takamachi con el rostro sonrojado y los brazos cruzados—Y Kihara-san deje de babear por favor.

—Gomen—se disculpó mientras la castaña se reía a su costa.

Entonces una risa maniática sacudió el lugar. Los camarógrafos tomaron a Fate riéndose como desquiciada en su silla al igual que el público y las protagonistas de este programa.

—¿De que te ríes?—Pregunto con yerba.

—Que si no sos celosa te juro que me tiño el cabello de rosa y me hago llamar Megurine Luka—dijo con sorna aun entre carcajadas.

—¡No lo soy!—refutó.

—Ah no—Y ahora venia el sarcasmo—Entonces en las grabaciones me pegabas con mucho sentimiento porque he de ser masoquista—dijo.

—Lo de masoquista tal vez pero...

—¡¿Que...?!

—Oh vamos, si amas que te golpe la cabeza.

—¡Nanoha!—exclamó avergonzada.—Por lo menos yo no atente contra medio estudio...—Dijo en su defensa.

—¿Como esta eso?—pregunto Hibari.

—Pues fue en la grabación de la batalla en el muelle de las aguas termales, donde Se supone me paralizo antes de Matar a Nanoha...

—Ni se te ocurra contarlo...—amenazó el Demonio Blanco.

—Oblígame...—reto el Ferrari Testarossa

—¡No puedes decirlo!—dijo con un puchero.

—Firmamos un contrato—dijo con sorna.

 _Se podía observar a 2 chicas de 9 años, ambas vestían atuendos peculiares dignas de Mahou Shoujo. La que vestía de blanco tenía una clase de bastón con una esfera roja y la que vestía de negro llevaba una guardaña negra y una espera amarilla en el centro._

 _—_ _¡Auch! ¡Nanoha eso duele!—dijo la rubia al sentir esa esfera roja estrellarse "accidentalmente" contra su cráneo._

 _—_ _¡No aguantas nada Fate-chan!—exclamo con voz molesta._

 _Toma 2_

 _—_ _¡Thunder Rage!—exclamo Fate_

 _—_ _Axel Shooter ¡Fire!—Exclamo Nanoha y de nuevo el bastón de metal se estrelló directo contra la Rubia._

 _—_ _¡Joder Nanoha! ¡Ni que fuera un boomerang!—reclamo limpiando la sangre de su labio._

 _Toma 3_

 _—_ _¡Nanoha! ¡La escena donde caigo al agua es dentro de 3 capítulos!—exclamo Fate saliendo del agua titiritando puesto que eran épocas invernales y el agua tenía una que otra capita de hielo._

 _Toma 523_

 _—_ _¿Nanoha acaso hice algo?—pregunto con lagrimillas de cocodrilo en sus ojos—¿Porque me maltratas tanto si solo haremos escenas de vuelo?_

 _—_ _¿Entonces quieres que deje de golpearte?—pregunto con una sonrisa maquiavélica._

 _—_ _Por Favor. Mientras iré por un chocolate caliente y unas bandidas para las cortadas que me dejaste en el hombro—dijo recargando la guardaña en el mural._

 _—_ _Tráeme un chocolate también.—le dijo con una sonrisa angelical._

 _—_ _Lo que digas—dijo de espaldas dirigiéndose a la camioneta donde le esperaba otra niña igual a ella además de 2 mujeres y una adolescente._

 _~30 minutos después~_

 _—_ _¿Que paso aquí?—Pregunto Fate contrariada viendo a una chica que les ayudaba en la escenografía con raspaduras y moretones._

 _La en ese entonces Shari Fianceno tenía las gafas rotas y torcidas, su labio partido y la ropa desbaratada._

 _—_ _El demonio blanco ataco—murmuro una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos zafiro._

 _—_ _¡Kana!—exclamo al ver sus condiciones._

 _—_ _Gracias por el chocolate Fate-chan—apareció Nanoha de la nada a un lado de la rubia y tomo el otro vaso de chocolate caliente intacto._

 _—_ _D-De nada—dijo al entender la situación._

 _—_ _Fate-san, manténgase a 1m de distancia—dijo Shari._

 _—_ _¿De vos?_

 _—_ _¡De todos!—exclamo_

 _—_ _Nyahaha_

 _—_ _¡Nanoha sos bien pinche sádica!_

 _—_ _Nyahaha_

— ¿Que tanto les hiciste?—preguntaron las escritoras a la avergonzada cobriza.

—Nada...—dijo nerviosa.

—Ay aja...—dijeron las rubias y la castaña con ironía.

—De verdad no quieren saber—se oyó la voz de la chica desconocida del público.

—Gracias por la advertencia chica desconocida—exclamo Hibari

—Pero si me conoces, soy tu...—no termino al oír como Fate gritaba por piedad.

—¡¿Como carajos haces una llave con un vestido?!—grito Fate con expresión adolorida ante sus brazo medio-torcidos y su espalda arqueada.

—¡Piénsalo bien antes de decir cosas que no debes!—dijo Nanoha apretando el agarre.

—¡Joder ya suéltame!—grito quedando encima de Nanoha en pose "Tachi que se respeta" y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas

—Me rindo! me rindo!—exclamo la Takamachi y ambas empezaron a reír y cayeron rendidas sobre el sofa que sabrá Yisus de donde salió.

—Daaaaaaale (?—dijo con duda la Argentina.—Ahora me toca a mi preguntar. Fate ¿Cual fue la escena más difícil que tuvieron la primera temporada ? Nanoha ¿Cual fue la escena más fácil de la primera temporada?

—La del malecón.—dijeron al uníosono aturdiendo a las chicas de gafas.

 _Escena final TOMA 1_

 _—He venido a darte una respuesta, Nanoha—dijo Fate viendo a Nanoha y luego ambas comenzaron a reírse sin parar._

 _— ¡Corte! —se oyó la voz de la "fallecida" Alicia Testarossa._

 _— ¡Se supone que no te sabes mi nombre! —dijo entre risas Nanoha._

 _—Lo sé hasta ahora reaccioné—dijo igual en carcajadas._

 _TOMA 2_

 _—Es sencillo, solo debes llamar a esa persona por su nombre—Fate asintió—Mi nombre es Takamachi Nanoha. Llámame Nanoha por favor y no vuelvas a tu maña de llamarme Takamachi-san._

 _Las "fallecidas" Precia y Alicia Testarossa se rieron a carcajadas ante lo dicho por Nanoha al igual que la "Almirante" Lindy._

 _— ¡Solo fue una semana! —dijo en defensa_

 _— ¡Igual fue molesto!_

 _—Ya… Esto es A-C-T-U-A-C-I-O-N Nanoha, es obvio que no voy a decirte "Takamachi-san" Esas, ni siquiera conozco los sufijos bien, aún sigo diciéndole "-kun" a las chicas y "-chan" a los chicos—Lindy y todos con sangre japonesa rieron más fuerte a excepcion de Nanoha— ¿Por qué crees que le digo "-san" a todos?_

 _—Listo, ya entendí ¿Podemos continuar? —pregunto molesta._

 _—¿Te enojaste?_

 _—Nooooo que va—dijo en claro sarcasmo._

 _—En ese caso sigamos—pero Fate no sabe identificar eso por lo cual Alicia estaba partiéndose de risa en el piso._

 _TOMA 3_

 _—Llámame Nanoha—dijo con claro desdén._

 _—Eso no suena nada amigable. Si de verdad estuviéramos en esta situación saldrá corriendo aun si Chrono me persiguiera por todos lados._

 _—Cállate—dijo dándole de golpes en la cabeza._

 _—Sos terriblemente Tsundere ¿sabías? —pregunto sobándose la cabeza._

 _— ¡Que te calles! —Si es que las neuronas de Fate no murieron con ese golpe comenzare a creer que Yisus no es tan cruel como parece._

 _— ¡Esto es violencia internacional! ¡Yo me largo a la chingada! —dijo en tono burlón y comenzando a correr y todo esto seguía siendo grabado por nuestra camarógrafa Shari Fianceno._

 _— ¡Ven acá Testarossa! —exclamo comenzando carrera contra la rubia._

 _— ¡Ni de joda! —corrió aun con más potencia comenzando a reír pero al final Nanoha le alcanzo y ambas cayeron sobre el piso, Nanoha en el pecho de Fate y ambas comenzaron a reír donde la final Fate besó a Nanoha._

 _—Si ellas no se casan en un futuro dejo a Precia volverse la Tachi—dijo Lindy a la cámara._

 _—Carajo, me quede Neko para siempre—masculló la peli-gris._

 _TOMA 4_

 _—Llámame Nanoha_

 _— ¡Nanoha tienes dar una impresión amigable no una de completamente enamorada! —gritó Momoko._

 _— ¡Carajo déjenme en paz! —Fate rio a rienda suelta._

 _TOMA 5_

 _—Llámame Nanoha…—dijo de una manera que de verdad crearía la paz mundial._

 _— ¡Perfecto! —gritó Momoko pero ambas niñas le ignoraron._

 _—Nanoha…_

 _— ¡Perfecto! —volvió a gritar Momoko._

 _—Nano- Jajaja —se rio en medio diálogo— ¡Momoko-san! —reclamó en medio de su carcajada. Al final su risa contagio a todos en el lugar._

 _— Momoko acá están tus tacos…—se pudo ver el rostro de Takamachi Shiro— ¿Todavía no acaban?_

 _TOMA 14_

 _—Llámame Nanoha…_

 _—Nanoha…_

 _—Ujum…_

 _—Nanoha… Nanoha…_

 _— ¡Fate deja de poner cara y voz de orgasmo al decir su nombre! —se oyó a Alicia._

 _— ¿No será que ya te la tiraste? —pregunto Lindy apareciendo a un lado de Fate de manera inesperada._

 _Ante la pregunta Fate se sonrojó a niveles jamás vistos mientras Nanoha empezó a hiperventilar._

 _—¡¿Te robaste la virginidad de Nanoha-chi?! —se oyó la voz masculina del adre de la mencionada._

 _— ¡Oiga no! ¡Espere! —comenzó a mover las manos mientras el castaño comenzaba a tomar una katana que nadie sabe de dónde salió._

 _—1… 2… 3… 4…_

 _—Oh mierda…—murmuro Fate_

 _—5… 6… 7…_

 _— ¡Corre Fate-chan! —gritó Nanoha._

 _—8… 9…_

 _— ¡Toma a Bardiche! —exclamo Precia lanzándole la guardaña de color negra. Que increiblemente era real, y su filo era demasiado fino._

 _— ¡10…!_

 _—Me lleva le re-conche de mi madre… ¡Solo tengo 9 años!_

 _— ¡Ese lenguaje Fate! —gritaron Lindy y Precia uniéndose a la persecución_

 _— ¡¿Por qué todos me persiguen con intenciones homicidas?! ¡Ya se puede considerar genocidio italiano!_

 _TOMA 742_

 _—Nanoha… Nanoha…_

 _—Si así…—dijo Nanoha mientras sus ojos se ponían acuosos de manera increiblemente creíble_

 _—Sabes, acabo de entender una cosa sobre los amigos… Cuando lo ves llorar puedes sentir las mismas ganas de llorar con él_

 _— ¡Fate-chan! —exclamó abrazándola pero sin querer sus rostros quedaron cerca. Sus alientos rozaron y sus labios se tocaron._

 _Un tic surgió en el ojo derecho de Takamachi Shiro._

 _TOMA 895_

 _— ¿Podrían abrazarse de una buena vez en lugar de besarse? —pregunto Shiro con varios tics tanto el ojo como en la ceja._

 _—Dales su espacio Shiro—dijo Lindy palmeandole la espalda—A mi tambien me duele que mi hija crezca. Pero mírale el lado bueno ¡Seremos familia!_

 _Shiro comenzó a llorar._

 _TOMA 1'279_

 _—Adiós Crono-kun, Arf-san… ¡Fate-chan! —exclamo, entonces Fate agitó su mano en despedida_

 _— ¡Corten! —se oyó la voz de Shari de 12 años. —¡Hasta que porfín! Nos tardamos 2 semanas más de lo previsto._

 _—Y que lo digas… No quiero saber los comentarios del canal pidiendo el ultimo capitulo. —dijo la Testarossa mayor._

 _—Pero por lo menos logramos parecer amigas—dijeron las protagonistas suspirando cansadas._

 _—De hecho...—dijo Shari rompiendo el ambiente de tranquilidad con ese tono de incomodidad. —No quedo del todo bien pero es aceptable._

 _— ¡¿QUE...?! —Dejan un aura de que se besaran en cualquier momento._

 _— ¡Es culpa de Fate-chan/Nanoha!_

 _—Dejen de pelar, nadie reclamaba por eso. Pero posiblemente el 97% de los espectadores como mínimo quedan frustrados—dijo Precia_

 _—No creo que eso pase mama—dijo Alicia_

—Pues si paso—dijeron Hibari y Kihara. Queriendo matar a las protagonistas de sus fics.

— ¿Pero de dónde sacaron a Vivio?—pregunto una chica de cabellos oscuros y gafas de plástico que cuando hay demasiada luz se oscurecen.

— ¡Touka-Sempai***!—exclamo contenta la escritora de esto. — ¡llegó!

—claro que sí, el taxista se quiso pasar de listo pero ya lo resolví

— ¿Por qué…?—pregunto la ecuatoriana más alta.

— ¡170 pesos mexicanos! ¡Está loco! —dijo bufando para despues cruzarse de brazos y sentarse encima de Kihara.

—Hey, siéntate en una silla

—Calla

— ¡Yes Sir! —dijo en resignacion.

—Bueno, respondan la pregunta "¿De dónde salió Vivio?" —retomo el programa la Argentina.

—La adoptamos—respondio Nanoha simple.

— ¿Are?

 _—Tengo miedo Nanoha—dijo la rubia más conocida como el "Ferrari Testarossa"— ¿Y si a ningún niño le agradamos?_

 _—Nyahaha, no seas negativa, ya verás que sí._

 _Ambas chicas estaban en la puerta de una casa hogar donde esperaban a la mujer que dijo "iría a preparar a los niños para conocerlos"_

 _—Pueden pasar—dijo la mujer de avanzada edad mientras les abría la puerta. —Los niños recién nacidos están al final del pasillo, los de 3-5 están en el patio de ahí—señalo a los infantes jugando Kakome Kakome. —Y los niños más grandes están en clase de manualidades, los adolescentes aún siguen en el colegio._

 _—De acuerdo, gracias—dijeron ambas chicas en agradecimiento mientras veían a los niños. Eran adorables y al parecer tenían un magnetismo increíble pues los niños que veían las adoraban._

 _Conocieron a un niño muy tierno llamado Erio y una niña llamada Caro los cuales inmediatamente se encariñaron con Fate, y esta mujer, pues, no tuvo el corazón para dejarlos. Les prometió una paleta cuando regresara y salió con Nanoha tratando de pensar en cómo decirle que quería adoptar a ambos niños. Decidió a qe primero Nanoha terminara de ver los demás. Y por curiosidad entraron al área de los niños recién nacidos donde apenas entraron una niña de más o menos año y medio de vida se acercó corriendo a ellas llorando._

 _—Hey nena ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunto la Takamachi pero solo recibió hipidos de la pequeña rubia— ¿Puedo hacer algo por vos?_

 _La pequeña no respondio y solo vio a los niños que se veían sorprendidos con la presencia de las mujeres._

 _— ¿Fate-chan y Nanoha-chan? —dijo el más grande de al parecer 5 años._

 _—Nyahaha… parece que incluso acá nos conocen Fate-chan…_

 _Entonces notaron que la rubia mantenía cerrado su ojo izquierdo. Cuando le preguntaron si podía abrirlo se negó porque no le gustaba. Esto se debía a su heterocromía que hacía su ojo tan borgoña como el de la Testarossa._

 _Despues de convivir toda la tarde ambas mujeres salieron a comer en completo silencio._

 _—Vivio es un amor—dijo la cobriza mientras comían._

 _—Sí, y tambien adorable, y habla bastante bien considerando su edad. —respondio la rubia._

 _—Yo no entendia mucho de lo que decía._

 _—Qué mala, ¡Vivio no te oiga! —dijo mientras insertaba un trozo de Carne en su boca._

 _—Decidido, ¡Nos llevamos a los 3!_ — _Fate se atoro con la carne que estaba comiendo._

 _— ¿Los 3?_ — _pregunto una vez que dejo de toser._

 _— ¿Crees que no vi como Erio-kun y Caro-chan se encariñaron con vos y vos con ellos?_

 _— ¿No te molesta? Vinimos solo por 1 y bueno, entendiste…_

 _—Hey lo importante es darle un hogar a esos pequeños._

 _—Tenés razón ¿Lo haremos bien? —pregunto besando el dorso de la mano de la Takamachi._

 _—Solo hay una manera de saberlo—dijo con una sonrisa besando la mejilla de la rubia._

 _Esa misma tarde salieron de la casa hogar Vivio Takamachi, Erio Harlaown y Carolina Harlaown._

—Oh…—dijeron todos los ahí presentes como cuando el abuelo te cuenta como conocí a tu nana.

— ¿Y Einhart? —preguntó la chica no identificada del público.

— ¡Buena pregunta chica que no sé quién es! —dijo la Argentina de manera entusiasta.

— ¡Por un carajo que soy tu…!

—Sí, sí como sea… ¡Respondan! —se sincronizaron las 3 escritoras.

— ¡Mejor eso lo dejamos para el capítulo tres! —dijo la rubia tapando la boca de Hibari.

— ¡Cierto, Cierto! —apoyó Nanoha tapado la boca de las ecuatorianas, de las cuales, una de ellas, se encontraba en estado de K.O. —No se pierdan el segundo capítulo de "Detrás de Cámaras" Como invitadas especiales Lindy Harlaown y Precia Testarossa de Harlaown.

— ¡Joder ya hasta me quitan mi trabajo! —reclamó Hibari despues de haber mordido a Fate. — ¡Chica que no recuerdo haber visto en mi puta existencia sálvame!

— ¡Con un carajo que soy tu esposa!

FIN CAP 1

* * *

*Hibai Sucaretto.- Es como se leería mi nombre en Japonés

**Segun yo las gafas de sempai son te metal y doradas, estoy bien ciega perdon si no ditinguí.

***Referencia a Touka-Fate love


	2. Precia y Lindy

_Buenas noches lectores ¿Tardé mucho? Les pido una disculpa por eso... quienes leyeron mis demás fics ya se habrán enterado pero en resumidas cuentas, para quienes no leen alguna historia mía... Me vicie con el TsubaMaria, entre al bachillerato, hice vida social y mi inspiración murio por un tiempo. De hecho con Lindy y Precia no me llegaron muchas ideas de comedia pero ya lo había anunciado así que este capitulo es de ellas, tengan consciente que di mi mejor esfuerzo así sea una mierda total, porque de verdad les juro que con Lindy y Precia solo puedo hacerles humor en "Mi Familia como ninguna otra" (antes llamada "Recuperando a mi hija... y algo más", ahí explicaré porque cambie el nombre) y en AU donde apenas se van conociendo, [Ver "¿Que me atraer de ella?" para entender mejor] pero de verdad una disculpa por la tardanza y de adelantado si el cap no llena sus expectativas, prometo que lo repondré en el siguiente ya que vienen Vivio y Einhart y con ellas me sale absolutamente todo._

 _De hecho pienso hacerles un fic medieval en donde Einhart deba torturar y matar a Vivio pero al final se llega a dar el amor... EInhart finge ser hombre, Vivio es una ladrona pero ahora... amor lesbico en epoca medieval... Se biene intenso... If you knw what I mean..._

 _Bueno, ya no los distraigo más, aqui les dejó el capítulo y si es que leyeron hasta aquí les reto a comentar "Scarlett te tardaste mucho conchetumadre"_

 ** _MSLN y sus personajes no me pertenecen._**

* * *

—Mapache…—llamo la conductora Argentina con una venda en la cabeza, un parche en el ojo, la cabeza vendada, la pierna izquierda enyesada y el ojo sin parche morado.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto con molestia.

—Chicas…—llamó Kihara.

—Quiero decirte que la violencia matrimonial no es bien vista en México.

— ¿Y…?

—Chicas…—ahora fue Touka.

— ¡Cruel insensible! ¡Te denunciare a la FEPADE!

— ¡Vete al…!

— ¡Chicas! —gritaron ambas.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritaron de vuelta.

— ¡El programa inició hace 3 minutos en medio de su "discusión marital"!—gritó el público.

—No es mi culpa que mi marida sea una idiota—la chica de 15 años, cabellos castaños cortos de aproximadamente 1.54m se cruzó de brazos muy a lo tsunderemente.

—Mi esposa es más sádica que el demonio blanco—dijo Hibari con lágrimas de cocodrilo. —Como sea, ya estoy acostumbrada asi que ¡Aquí les presentamos a…!

— ¡Precia Testarossa y Lindy Harlaown! —exclamaron las 3 autoras… y la recién identificada como "La tsunderemente sádica esposa de Hibari Sucaretto"

Al estudio entraron una hermosa peli-morada de ojos púrpura con un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, un abrigo dorado, tacones dorados y un guante de piel en su mano izquierda. Para rematar un labial de la misma tonalidad de sus ojos en sus carnosos labios.

A su lado entro una hermosa mujer de cabellos verdosos, y orbes del mismo color pero aún más brillantes. Utilizaba un pantalón blanco y una camisa azul rey de manga larga, botines azules y una corbata celeste. En cierta manera era parecido a su uniforme de la "TSAB".

Ambas se sentaron junto a las 3 autoras y la esposa de Hibari (cuyo nombre es aún desconocido), pues era el mismo protocolo que el episodio pasado.

— ¿Por qué Lindy va después que yo? —pregunto Precia.

—Porque está de moda poner a las pasivas primero.

— ¿Están de joda cierto? —pregunto Lindy escéptica.

— ¡Es cierto! —exclamó Kihara con gran convicción. — NanoFate…

—VivioEin…—siguió Touka

—Chi-Touma—ahora fue Hibari.

—YuuHaruka…—la esposa de Hibari.

—AngexSala…

—HildaxAnge…

—NaoAlo…

— ¡¿Qué…?!—exclamaron las quinceañeras.

—NaoAlo… ya sabes NaomixAlondra

Las mencionadas se atragantaron con su propia salida.

— ¿Y porque no NaomixScarlett? —pregunto la de cabellos cortos, (identificada por los allegados como "sexo indefinido") ante la mirada incrédula de la chica a su lado.

—Suena Lindo—dijeron las ecuatorianas— ¡Shipeo aprobado! ¡Viva el NaoScar!

Las invitadas especiales se miraron curiosas ante la escena creada por las 3 anfitrionas y un miembro del público.

—Primera, ella es solo mi amiga al estilo NanoFate—dijo Hibari—pero nada más. Segunda, ella no es anfitriona, es público. Tercera, el protagonismo de este episodio es sobre las relaciones inter-personales de Precia-san y Lindy teto-kun y no las mías.

—Les aseguro que no me importa, por mí sigan—dijo la Testarossa.

—No ayudas cariño—le dijo la Harlaown.

— ¿Por qué no seré anfitriona? —pregunto la chica mexicana, la más baja de las ahí presentes.

—Porque no usas gafas—dijo mortalmente seria la chica argentina.

—Eso es una estupidez.

— ¡Lo dice el contrato! —exclamo alterada quitándose la venda falsa del brazo sacando una hoja con texto ilegible y 3 pseudo-firmas.

— ¡¿Qué chuchas dice ahí?! —pregunto la mexicana.

— ¿Queres dejar de hacer una mala copia de mi acento? —Pregunto—Sabes que ya me harte ¡Seguridad! ¡Seguridad! —exclamó y aparecieron 2 hombres con la palabra "STAFF" en sus poleras que se llevaron a la hobbit, que diga a la joven de baja estatura.

— ¡Te arrepentirás ya verás!

— ¿Segura que fue buena idea? —preguntó el cuarteto.

—Incluso si lo fue creeme que de todas maneras me irá mal. —Se encogió de hombros—Pero ahora sigamos con el guión impuesto por la verdadera "Alondra Scarlett" ahora veamos…—rebusco en sus bolsillos pero no encontró nada—Oh mierda perdí el guion, ¿Traen los suyos?

—Os los encargamos a ti—dijo Touka.

— ¿Cuándo? —pregunto Hibari.

—Hace 3 segundos cuando a Scarlett se le ocurrió escribirlo para joderse a sí misma. —respondio Kihara.

— ¿Y porque haría eso?

—Porque esta loca—respondieron las ecuatorianas.

—Pues a improvisar—concluyó la argentina.

Una vez calmado este ajetreo se correspondieron las cinco chicas a sentarse en media luna frente a la cámara.

— ¡Empecemos con las preguntas! —Dijo Hibari con entusiasmo— ¿Alguna pregunta?

— ¿Es enserio? —se preguntaron las actrices.

—No es mi culpa que a Scarlett le guste joderse asi misma—masculló Hibari.

—Pues yo tengo una—dijo la Testarossa.

— ¿No se supone que las entrevistadas son ustedes? —interrogó Touka.

—Pues nadie tiene preguntas así que pregunto yo ¿Algun problema? —al parecer no hubo ninguno pues las autoras sintieron que al negarse morirían despues de ser descuartizadas y sus partes se vendieran a traficantes de blancas. — ¿Por qué yo soy la pasiva?

—Su nombre esta primero…

—Está usando vestido…

—Está usando maquillaje…

—Cuando conocimos a Clyde gritaste "Aléjate de mí Tachi!"

— ¡Eso no cuenta! —reclamo la peli-morada

— Creo que Nanoha es tu discípula de seguro—comentó la peli-verde.

Hubo un enfrentamiento de jade versus amatista.

— ¿Podrían contarnos a que se refiere Lindy teto-kun?—Pregunto educadamente Touka como siempre.

—No/Si—respondieron al mismo tiempo.

—De acuerdo, términos simples...—Kihara hizo una pausa—Díganos que paso, el contrato que sus estudios firmaron las obligan.

—Pe-pero eso es irrelevante, además a nadie le interesa...

—Si no nos interesara no lo preguntaríamos—aclaro Hibari con evidente sarcasmo. —Además el público aquí presente es partidario del LindyxPrecia al igual que nosotras.

— ¡Pusiste a Lindy antes! ¡Ella es la pasiva entonces!

—Oh no Precia-San—le detuvo Touka—Ese es el nombre alfabético, que suena bien debido a la jerarquía pero el nombre oficial es PreciaxLindy.

—Pero dejando eso de lado Lindy teto-Kun... ¿Podría...?

—Si claro, con gusto Hibari-chan.

 _1 año y medio había pasado desde el primer episodio de Mahou Shoujo Ririkaru Nanoha y ahora se encontraban en un pequeño descanso. Acababan de firmar con Seven Arcs una vez terminada los primeros 13 episodios de la serie y al gran éxito que consiguió en YouTube (10'000'000 de reproducciones por capítulo) se les busco para lanzarles al estrellato televisivo. Claro que los episodios se seguían subiendo al canal solo que ahora 1 semana después de que saliera en televisión._

 _Ese fue uno de los trámites más largos debido a que la mayoría de los actores eran menores de edad y aparte no eran profesionales. Shari Fianceno por ejemplo, dejo de hacer los efectos especiales junto a Fate pues ya había un equipo encargado de ello. Por lo tanto sale de extra en todos los episodios y después de grabar los primeros 3 capítulos de la temporada A's le nombraron Directora técnica. Pues descubrieron que a pesar de ser cosas a la vista sencillas, no es tan fácil y no lograrían acabar los 5 primeros episodios a tiempo._

 _—Debemos encontrar a un esposo mío, una chica perfecta para hacer de maquina con sentimientos y a unas gemelas. —dijo Lindy._

 _— ¿Esposo tuyo?—Precia encarno la ceja._

 _—En la serie—aclaro—Según esto se debe llamar Clyde Harlaown y morirá a los 3 minutos de aparecido oh y nunca tenemos contacto. Nuestra hija lo planeo bien—la peli-verde esbozó una sonrisa._

 _—Le dejare ir a casa de Nanoha—dijo la peli morada para sí._

 _— ¿Dijiste algo cariño?_

 _—Nada Lindy, cosas mías. —Le restó importancia y sonrío— ¿algún prospecto?_

 _—Pues tenemos a Cort Darwin* como el favorito, debido a su experiencia y su parecido con Chrono—respondió simple—Y siendo objetivas si es atractivo—dijo muy simple sin saber la molestia que eso causo en Precia._

 _~Días después~_

 _—Este es mi deber...—dijo "Clyde Harlaown" mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa nostálgica y sangre falsa en la cara. Su ropa estaba hecha jirones pero guardaba cierto parecido con la ropa de Lindy._

 _— ¡Corten!—exclamo el director Keizou Kusukawa**—Salió perfecto ¡Gran trabajo Cort!—felicito— ¡de seguir así solo te ocuparemos para la película!_

 _El halago tuvo el efecto contrario en el actor, pues él quería seguir en el estudio. Quería seguir viendo a cierta persona en específico._

 _—Yo considero señor director que debería hacer una cuanta toma más. Es decir, soy el amado difunto esposo de Lindy pero solo se sabrá mi muerte. Podría hablar con el guionista y..._

 _—Es algo bastante interesante. —le interrumpió. —Ya veré que puedo hacer por vos. Mientras hemos acabado con vos por hoy, sigue la escena de Chrono._

 _El joven con cierto parecido al actor entro con su "Barrier Jacket" y U2 en mano. Le colocaron un arnés para simular que volaba por los cielos mientras una peli verde observaba esto un tanto mortificada._

 _— ¿Preocupada?—pregunto Cort a Lindy mientras pasaba su brazo por encima de los hombros de la mujer._

 _—Si un poco, nunca he confiado del todo en esas cosas. Además de ser mi hijo quien está ahí._

 _—Lo comprendo Lindy, pero a la vez me siento orgulloso. Su hijo ha logrado una fama que me ha costado toda mi carrera con solo 100 minutos al aire._

 _—Sí, es sorprendente, pero todo es gracias a las ideas de Fate-chan y Nanoha-chan._

 _Solo había el detalle que nuestro querido actor no se vio la serie. Solo pretendía por conquistar a Lindy._

 _—Si son increíbles, con tanta experiencia en libretos me lo imagine._

 _— ¿Cual experiencia? Solo tienen 11 años, 8 cuando comenzaron con las ideas._

 _—Dudo mucho que dos niñas logren algo tan espectacular._

 _—Deberías, por ellas estas trabajando hoy aquí._

 _Una peli-gris de ojos púrpura paso a un lado de ellos a la mesa de comidas escuchando claramente su conversación mientras se servía nada._

 _—No me creo que 2 niñitas logren algo de un profesional. No te preocupes que después veras que no._

 _—Sabes que mejor guarda tu distancia. Lo digo por tu bien._

 _— ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _—Ya la oíste—se oyó una tercera voz— ¡Aléjate de mí Tachi!_

 _—Muy tarde_

 _— ¿Testarossa-san?_

 _—Lo dire solo una vez más Cort, aléjate de Lindy y deja de difamar a nuestras hijas._

 _— ¿"Nuestras" hijas? —pregunto contrariado._

 _—Are, are ¿No lo sabías? Precia y yo somos pareja—dijo inocentemente—Chrono y Fate son nuestros hijos y Nanoha al ser su novia automáticamente es nuestra hija._

 _Entonces una chispa se encendió en la cabeza de Cort._

 _— ¿Nanoha no es de casualidad la chica cobriza a la que llaman "Demonio Blanco"?_

 _—Sip ¿De quién crees que lo aprendió? —la Harlaown señalo a la Testarossa con la mirada. —Ahora corre._

 _El aludido asi lo hizo mientras Precia corría con una mirada asesina jamás vista en la serie gritando "No te vuelvas a acercar a mi Tachi"_

 _—Por lo visto la serie estara cubierta de homosexualidad—dijo Keizou en un suspiro al ver al aclamado actor ser perseguido por Precia._

 _—Tranquilo habrá heterosexualidad, en cierta medida. —dijo Lindy—Están Momoko y Shiro, Kyouya y Shinobu, ademas Chrono no es gay y Arf es bisexual. Todo puede pasar—rio._

—Es cierto… es lo único heterosexual que he visto en la serie—murmuro Touka.

— ¿Lo ven? —Lindy guiño el ojo.

—A ustedes les encanta joder ¿cierto? —pregunto Precia a su pareja mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

— ¡Que va! —exclamó de manera inocente—simplemente nos aprovechamos de este programa para vengarnos—rio inocentemente.

—Oh ya veo…—mencionó.

—Se viene el C-A-O-S—se oyó la voz de Hibari.

— ¿Por qué lo dices titancito? —pregunto Kihara.

—Porque Precia oscureció la mirada. De nuevo…

— ¡Touka-chan! Estamos aquí para revelar lo que paso durante la grabación del programa ¿verdad? —La mencionada asintio— Por lo tanto si Lindy ha contado su anécdota es mi turno ¿no? —Touka volvio a asentir.

Lindy palideció.

—No te atreverías.

—Saben, cuando empezó el proyecto Lindy no sabía ni donde pararse y muchas, muchas cosas pasaron…

 _— ¿Se supone que debo tomar té? —preguntó nerviosa observando la taza._

 _—En sí lo que tiene que hacer oka-san es servirse el té, prepararlo como siempre y beberlo mientras decís el diálogo—le indicó Fate distraídamente mientras ayudaba a Nanoha a acomodar unas cajas._

 _Mientras tanto Alicia, Arf y Chrono andaban como esclavos haciendole de tramoyistas._

 _—Ara, ara, así que fuiste tú quien encontró las Jewel Seed—dijo en su tono naturalmente despreocupado._

 _— ¡Lindy! ¡Se supone que debes hacerte sonar seria! —gritó Precia._

 _— ¡Si tanto presumís hacelo vos y mira que no es tan fácil! —se exaltó y se levantó tirando la taza de té sobre su pantalón y seguido de esto el hervidor._

 _— ¡Ja! ¡Eso te pasa por arrogante! —se mofó._

 _—Oka-sama—se oyó la voz de Fate ingresando a la sala—Nanoha y yo hemos decidido que…—no terminó la oración y comenzó a reír—Oka-san, no sabía que aun con 27 años tenías accidentes en público—rio a carcajadas junto a Nanoha._

 _—Mou~—reclamó al ver como el set se reía de ella_

—Saben, esperaba algo más gracioso—se quejó Hibari después de escuchar el relato de Precia con un puchero en la cara.

— ¿No te parece gracioso? —preguntó Precia con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

—No es eso, si no, que falta algo…—secundó Touka.

—Más… bullying…—completó Kihara.

—No se preocupen tengo más—sonrió la Testarossa.

— ¡Nooooo! —gritó la Harlaown pero a la que hizo de antagonista le valió tres hectáreas de pepino ¡y bien verde!

 _Hubo un tiempo en el que Lindy y yo nos peleamos durante las grabaciones, más que nada por culpa de Cort (cofcofceloscofcof) entonces un dia cualquiera…_

— ¡Que Nooooo! —Lindy interrumpió el relato gritando como loca ante las caras incrédulas de Hibari, Kihara y Touka, adiós imagen de seriedad que tenían de la peli verde.

— ¡Ahí está! —Se escuchó otra voz que hizo que las cinco chicas se giraran para encontrarse con la "Sádica Esposa Tsundere de Hibari" o mejor abreviado como SETH, la cual venía acompañada de una chica de cabellos cortos castaños y ligeramente más baja que Sucaretto, de seguro entre 1.67-1.68m

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí clon de Ilonka? —Preguntó Hibari.

—No tenía nada que hacer pero ya que me has llamado así…—La chica castaña de piel blanca e igualmente cabellos cortos, al estilo Ritsu Tainaka con el flequillo suelto tronó los dedos y detrás de ella entraba una chica de estatura promedio (¡por fin!) cabellos decentemente largos, ni muy cortos ni exageradamente largos con una cara y voz de loli entró.

— ¡Papá malo! ¡Aparte de darme un nombre de mierda…! —Entiéndase como "Mikasa Casas Palacios"— ¡Me dejas abandonada desde que entraste a prepa!

—Oe… Kouhai… Mapachito… cálmense…—Dijo Hibari un poco temerosa, Kihara se acercó a dónde estaba la tomboy favorita de todos (que nadie se explica como el capítulo anterior era Rapunzel y ahora era Minami Touma y susurrar un bajo pero audible:

—Corre—Y Hibari no se hizo desear y corrió como bien su gemelo le enseñó.

—Y como la anfitriona se nos fue es mi deber decirles que esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo, donde vendrán Einhald Stratos y Vivio Takamachi Testarossa Harlaown—Dijo Touka—Y anunciar que si es que Hibari sobrevive… cambiaré lugar con su esposa, ¡di no a la violencia creada por SETH!

— ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! —Despidió Kihara animadamente.

* * *

* Cort Darwin es un nombre creado en la marca de mi guitarra favorita y Charles Darwin porque cuando escribí el capitulo estaba estudiando el darwinismo social en Ciencias Sociales xD

**Keizou Kuzukawa es el director de MSLN, el anime por supuesto, asi que en su honor aquí tambien lo es.


End file.
